HP Kitchen Nightmares
by Dinomus
Summary: Prompt/challenge for Harry Potter and Kitchen Nightmares. Only a rough outline but is what an episode of Kitchen Nightmares might be with Harry Potter characters.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Fox owns Kitchen Nightmares.

**OK, this idea was driving me crazy. Now, I debated if Gordon Ramsey should be used as a wizard of some kind, but I thought it would be funny to see the characters of Harry Potter in a non-magical setting, and someone was Gordon Ramsey. So, consider this a challenge/prompt for anyone who wants to take it up. Here we go to start things off.**

_Dialogue – flashback_

Kitchen Nightmares: Molly's Kitchen

Prologue

Ottery St. Catchpole, a small village where working people raise families outside of the hubbub of cities like London. Shops and small businesses are concentrated in this village, where everyone practically knows everyone. In terms of the outside world, well, not many come by but those that do come enjoy the countryside and hospitality of the common folk. That is no more pronounced then in the food. Homemade, locally grown farm food is at the center of every meal, at home or in restaurants.

Molly and Arthur Weasley, a couple married for almost 30 years, decided to enter the restaurant business. Molly Weasley was the first to suggest the idea after all of their seven children have left the roost and a desire to do something to take up the time.

"It was only a couple of years after our youngest child and only daughter left," said Molly, "It got lonely, as the house isn't filled with my children's voices. It's only lively when we have family reunions, and the children that have babies of their own are brought over. That's what made me want to cook feasts for everyone present."

"Molly loves to cook," said Arthur, "She cooks a spread for everyone, thinking that everyone should be fattened up just to be healthy. One day, after seeing Molly in one of her somber moods, I made the suggestion to open up a restaurant."

Arthur left Parliament around the early part of the 21st century, after years of dedicated service in the public administration. Not long afterwards, the couple used Arthur's retirement funds and some money their twin sons' made from their joke shop. They called the restaurant 'Molly's Kitchen', promoting Molly's famous home cooked meals while Arthur handled the business side of things.

"We were very busy when we first opened," said Molly, "People would come in droves to enjoy some of my home cooking, locally and non-locally."

(flashback)

"_Hello dears", said Molly while approaching a table occupied by a couple, "Enjoying the meal?"_

"_Welcome to 'Molly's Kitchen'", said Arthur greeting a family._

_There was a packed restaurant, people of ages enjoying the home made food Molly would always make for her family._

(current day)

"Since then," said Arthur, "We've…I…I don't know where it all went wrong. It hasn't been as successful as it should've been."

Only a couple years after opening, the restaurant has seen tough times. Hardly anyone comes in anymore, and people are not as satisfied with the restaurant overall as they should be. It's either the waiting time.

"Pardon me," said a male customer, "We've waited for an hour and my group's not yet received any food."

"I'll go to the kitchen to see what's going on," said a blonde female waiter.

"Molly's always been a great home cook," said Lavender Brown, "But lately, I don't know. She takes the time to prepare food well but it's been taking longer than it usually is."

Or it's undone meals.

"Excuse me," said a female customer, "My chicken's half cooked."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said a dark-skinned male waiter, "I'll take this back to the kitchen."

"Before Molly took great care in preparing meals," said Lee Jordan, "Right now, she's not even caring. Whenever she's finished something, it ends up being not."

"Molly, this chicken is not cooked enough," said Lee, "Have you checked the food?"

"Oh pish posh," said Molly as she dismissively examined the plate, "It's fine. The customer must be mistaken."

"Molly where is table 5's order?" asked Lavender, "It's been an hour."

"We're done when it's ready," said Molly.

"But you said that 30 minutes ago," Lavender exasperatedly said, "And 15 minutes after it was first brought up."

"Impatient people," Molly said in a scolding tone, "They should be aware of the preparation involved."

Lavender and Lee both sigh. Lavender returned to the table but the customers were obviously angry.

"I'm so sorry," said Lavender, "They said it will be done very soon."

"How much longer?" asked another member of the table.

"I don't know really," said Lavender worryingly, "I hope it should be done. Believe me; I hope you get your orders soon."

We see groups leave in frustration during lunch and dinner services, and that has added on to the overall emptiness of the restaurant. Worse, whenever someone picks out something wrong-

"EXCUSE ME!" Molly shouted at one of the cooks, "What in the world are you doing? I said I'LL take care of this order!"

"Don't you want me to help?" asked a line chef, "I can make it go faster."

"NO!" shouted Molly.

The customers and servers outside hear it, with the customers being scared and the servers, as well as Arthur, being ashamed at the outburst.

"Arthur doesn't stand up to Molly," said Millicent Bulstrode the sous chef, "He's weak-willed. He doesn't really stand up to her, and when he does, there goes Mount Molly. It's so embarrassing when customers hear her."

Arthur and Molly are seen at a table, looking over bills and other financial information.

"Oh Molly," said Arthur, "We have to more of these bills and I don't know how with the restaurant failing as it is."

"It isn't," said Molly, "We'll get this done."

Arthur is then seen sitting at a table alone, head in his hands. One of his sons, Bill, and his wife, Fleur, are sitting at his sides, calming him.

"I don't know what to do," mumbled Arthur, "It's been affecting us badly."

"I know dad," said Bill, "I know."

"It's been tough," said Bill the oldest son and child, "I mean, all of us are affected by this because it's our parents and they're struggling right now with the restaurant failing as it is."

Molly, meanwhile, is frustrated at the lack of customers and the mounting debt. Her daughter, Ginny, is trying to calm her down.

"I don't understand!" shouted Molly, "We've been at this for this long and nothing's come of it." Ginny is seen soothing her mother.

"It's been difficult to watch my mum like this," said Ginny, "She's been a cook all her life, basically, and she's opened this up to get her feeling all important. Dad has helped but I don't know if even he can get her out of this and figure out how to solve it."

The Weasley children are struggling to keep their parents and employees from falling apart, but some of them aren't willing to go any longer.

"I told them that running a restaurant is much different from being a housewife or a political worker," said Percy the third son, "Some of their employees are people we knew from school and you can see their frustration. It's even affected us because we're involved in this, indirectly or not. Even my youngest brother, Ron, won't come here anymore."

"It was so embarrassing," said Ginny, "Ron was celebrating with his football teammates and his engagement to Luna Lovegood, until the service and food was so bad that his teammates were complaining. Molly then blew up at them. None of us could believe it, least of all Ron. He was so upset at his special moment that even Luna had trouble stopping him arguing with his mother. The papers picked it up and Ron and the restaurant suffered badly."

"We're on our last legs," said Arthur as we see an image of the Weasley seniors holding hands, "I really hope that Chef Potter will help us. It's my wife's dream, and mine."

"Chef Potter," cried Molly, "Please do something. Help us keep this place open." Molly then sobbed, breaking down in front of the camera.

END

**And there's the set up for Kitchen Nightmares, Harry Potter focused. Granted, it's non-magical but really, what can you do about people who use magic to make food, at least that's from what I understand it. This is just a rough outline and anyone who wants to use it can use this idea for their own fanfic stuff. Use Chef Ramsey, use someone else to be Ramsey, whatever. This is open for anyone to use.**

As for my other story, I'm thinking of abandoning it cause I've gotten lazy and job searching has been pretty much taking up my time. I might not but I'm considering rewriting it or start from scratch as too many ideas have popped up. Keep an eye out for that. Signing off now!


End file.
